villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Quentin Lance (Earth-X)
Quentin Lance (presumably) is a supporting antagonist in the Arrowverse crossover Crisis On Earth-X. On Earth-X, the normally sympathetic Quentin Lance is instead here a member of the Schutzstaffel and a sadistic enforcer of Earth-X's Nazi regime. He is played by Paul Blackthorne, who also voices Gideon Hask in Star Wars Battlefront II and Captain Russell in ''Lagaan ''(and of course the good Quentin Lance of Earth One). History Coming to serve the Nazi regime on Earth-X, this Quentin Lance rose through the ranks to become a Sturmbannführer. When his daughter (Earth-X's Sara Lance), showed herself to be bisexual, he promptly had her killed due to considering non-heterosexuality "filthy". When several Earth One heroes and Alex Danvers of Earth Thirty-Eight were stranded on Earth-X by the Nazi villains who had crossed over to Earth One, Lance was put in charge of executing them, also putting a bag over Oliver Queen's head so that he would not have to look at the face of a man who resembled his Fuhrer but was nothing like him. However, the execution was foiled by Citizen Cold, who freed the captured heroes while Lance beat a retreat. Later, when Earth One Oliver Queen entered the hangar, Lance became suspicious, and, to prove that it was the imposter, brought forward Felicity Smoak's Earth-X counterpart (here a Jewish concentration camp inmate), and urged Oliver to shoot her (since, the Fuhrer he knew would not hesitate). As part of the trick, he made sure to not give him a loaded gun, knowing that he would turn on him. When Oliver did, Lance had his men attack him, but Oliver fought them off. In the chaos that followed, Lance's men failed to both prevent Oliver Queen's escape, and him and his friends returning to Earth One. It is unclear what became of Lance following this, but he was not shown to be killed. Personality On Earth-1, Quentin Lance is a man who cares deeply about others and about protecting people. On Earth-X, Quentin has been corrupted by the Nazi ideology, killing his own daughter for her "filthy compulsions" such as being attracted to the same sex, an opposite of the Earth-One Quentin Lance who was a good man that loved his children more than anything and would never do anything to harm them and accepted them for who and what they are. He admired Sara Lance's "Nordic perfection", and commented on his daughter having similar looks, but did not hesitate to order her execution. He also had an inquisitive mind, similar to the Earth-One Quentin, allowing him to expose Oliver Queen as an imposter. He also indirectly stated that he dislikes the Führer Oliver, otherwise known as the Black Arrow, for unknown reasons as he indirectly said that to Oliver that he knows he is not the Führer, he however never showed open hatred in front of him. This made him similar to his Earth-One counterpart who disliked Oliver at first for what happened to Sara before becoming his ally. Like his fellow Nazis, he was sadistic and cruel in his dealings with others, also openly scoffing in the face of Felicity Smoak's doppelgänger's concern for starving children and taking pleasure in trying to kill anyone who the Nazis were up against. Navigation Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Totalitarians Category:Sadists Category:Thugs Category:Military Category:Jingoists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Karma Houdini Category:Gaolers Category:Murderer Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Flash Villains Category:Parents Category:Fanatics Category:Extremists Category:Oppressors Category:Related to Hero Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Wrathful Category:Social Darwinists Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Supergirl Villains Category:DC's Legends of Tomorrow Villains